dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
The Yamiharu Clan
Yamiharu clan.jpg 'Background/History' The Yamiharu Clan is known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few, possessed the strange ability, all members of this family have been known to use there bodies bodily fluids to decimate there opponents, melting them into goo and ash with ease. This ability was so powerful. the clan was killed off mostly during the second Yakuza enslavement, in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. There current leader, pushes the clan of 56 into battle at each and every turn that she gets. Her name is Wildflower and is the strongest of her clan, at the age of 35 she is one of the Sun flower syndicates greatest assets. She has claws that pertrude from her hands when she triggers them, making her exteremly vicious in combat and highly unpredictable. 'Establishments' 'Total Muscle Gym & Dojo' The Total Muscle Gym & Dojo is one of the only known establishments of this clan, as most of thier doings are done in secret. While this doesn't sit very well with the Fire Flower Syndicate, they overlook it for the gym's revenue, and promising growth potential speak for itself. Many noteable GMAF winners have emerged from this gym thanks to their special conditioning workouts and martial arts styles, that seem to fit whoever may wish to learn them. They only pull in about 15,000 a month, but the real paygrade comes from the celebrities who visit the gym and pay a lump some of money for private sessions which range from 50 to 80,000 tanz. 'Clan Perks' Each member of this clan trains regliously, more so than they do living and breathing. As such, every member of this clan is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in their use of weaponry. *Enhanced Mauling *Enhanced Strike *Enhanced Unarmed Combat *Weapon Proficiency *Become skilled in multiple forms of hand-to-hand combat. *Proficiently learn multiple fighting styles. *Adapt to different methods of fighting with little to no preparation or time. 'Clan Traits' #Celebrity area clearence espcially to concerts and free entry to GMAF exhibition matches. #Free of cost training and conditoning #People won't much know who you are which is a good and bad thing #Since the clan commit no real crime, cops have no interest in you. 'Honor Code' #Fair fights exsist only if your life isn't involved. #Strike with no hesitation #No fear, face every situation with poise. #Civillians concern you not. Do not hinder their way of living, support it. #Death is conditional. 'Rank' *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *''Red Fighter: *''Courier'' ( Kūrie) *''Hitman'' ( Koroshi-ya) *''Op's Expert'': *''Little Boss AKA Aniki: *''Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun:'' *''Chairman'' (Kaichō): Wildflower 'District Location' District 1 north side. 'Allies/Enemies' 'Allies' *'The Shinpaku Federation' *The Arasumaru 'Enemies' *'The Kenrock Clan' *'The Hakuhyo Clan' Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:District 1 Category:Yamiharu Clan